


What're you gonna wear?

by onlyreaderinsert



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/You - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester/You - Freeform, Some Swearing, spn/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyreaderinsert/pseuds/onlyreaderinsert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choose-your-own-ending where the reader has a crush on both Winchesters, and now they must choose who they like more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

Bacon. That’s the first thing you identified as you were slowly pulled from your dream world. You sat up in bed, rubbing your eyes vigorously, trying to remember what you had been dreaming about. It had involved Dean. Or Sam. You weren’t really sure. All you knew was that it was romantic, and you loved it.

Now, you have had a crush on both the younger and older Winchester for quite sometime now, but you kept it under wraps. How weird would that be? “Hey we’ve been hunting together for a while and we’ve been friends since forever oh and also i’m in love with both of you!”

Yea. No. It’s not like either brother returned your feelings, either. Sure you were pretty, but you doubted that either brother harbored any hidden feelings for you. Shaking those thoughts from your head, you got up and ran a hand through your hair. Grabbing some slightly revealing, but very comfortable, shorts, you threw them on and adjusted your tank top and hair in the mirror before making your way to the kitchen.

When you turned the corner, you were met with a sight that was very unusual for a tuesday morning in the bunker. Dean was standing in front of the stove in pajama pants and an apron that said “kiss the cook” across the chest. He was making bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He smiled at you when you entered, pulling a plate from a cupboard.

“The usual?” he asked, and you nodded, sitting down at the table. He began to fill your plate with a single pancake, a large scoop of scrambled eggs, and a few pieces of bacon. “Hey!” you said, picking up a piece of bacon, “I got jipped. This is not enough bacon.” He laughed, his eyes crinkling in that adorably handsome way, and put more bacon on your plate. He handed it back to you then began to make his own, when the big metal door of the bunker suddenly swung open. Standing in the doorway was a very sweaty and out-of-breath Sam.

“Have a nice jog?” You asked, eating a piece of bacon. He had taken to jogging in the morning when he had free time.

“I did, thank you,” he said, swiping a piece of bacon from your plate and scrambling over to join Dean before you could stop him. You rolled your eyes at his childishness, before returning to your breakfast. Dean and Sam soon joined you, both sitting across from you.

“What are we doing today?” you asked around a mouthful of eggs. Dean chuckled slightly.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“One of you guys always has something planned when we have free time. Plus, we’ve been sitting around for like a week. I’m bored” you replied. Sam looked up at you and nodded in agreeance. Dean shrugged.

Later, you and Sam were both hunched over laptops, scanning the screen for any possible cases.

“Hey y/n?” he said, after almost half an hour of silence.

“Hm?” you said, looking up from your laptop, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“What’s your favorite movie series?” he asked.

“Out of the blue much?” you said with a slight laugh, “but I guess it would have to be [whatever your favorite movie series is].” He nodded and went back to looking at his laptop, typing quickly. You stared at him in confusion and affection. The look he had on had on his face when he was researching was adorable. You shook your head to get rid of those thoughts and went back to reading.

After you and Sam had researched for a few hours and came up with nothing, you decided to retreat back to your room. You sat down and put headphones in your laptop and played an album from your favorite band. You were browsing the internet when you heard a voice calling your name.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled, “Y/N come here!” You quickly stopped the song that was playing and shut the lid of your laptop, taking your headphones out and making your way to the living room. When you turned the corner, you saw something that shocked you for the second time that day. Dean was standing there in a nice suit, it was certainly nicer than his cheap fed suits, holding a flower.

“You wanted something to do, so i’m giving you something,” he said, holding out the flower to you. You took it, eyeing him up. He looked nice.

“Go change into a nice dress,” he said, winking. You smiled and nodded, turning to head back to your room, still clutching the flower. As you passed Sam’s room in the hallway, he appeared for the second time that day. You caught a glimpse of a very large mound of blankets and pillows behind the door before he closed it quickly, looking to you.

“You said you were bored, so I set up something” he said, smiling widely.

“Sam, I-” you started but he interrupted you.

“Go put on something comfy and come back,” he said, shoving you towards your door.

Back in the confines of your room, you set down the flower, looking to your closet.

You had a stunning, red dress hanging there, and next to it, a set of your favorite fluffy pajamas. Who were you going to go with? You liked both men, but after a few minutes of pondering, you choose which outfit to wear. 

You go with…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Check out my tumblr here; http://oneshots-supernatural.tumblr.com/ (all my works are posted there also.)


	2. Dean Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choose-your-own-ending where the reader has a crush on both Winchesters, and now they must choose who they like more. Dean branch.

You decide to go with Dean.

You grab the dress off the hook and change into it. You walk over to the mirror and apply some light make-up. You grab a brush and run it through your hair, making it fall just the way you like. You check yourself once more in the mirror, trying to will the butterflies in your stomach to calm down. You grab the flower Dean had given to you and walked out of your room.

Passing Sam’s doorway, you knocked softly. He appeared, and his wide smile faded into confusion.

“Y/N?” he said, “that’s not very comfortable, but tha-” and you cut him off.

“Sorry Sam, but i’m going out with Dean. But we can do this,” you gestured to the fort he had made and the movie on the t.v, “later, okay? I promise.”

“O-okay.” he said, looking slightly disappointed. You gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thanks, Sam. I’ll see you later.” You walked down the hallway and into the living room.

When you appeared, Dean smiled wide. “You look wonderful.” he said.

“Ditto,” you said, a faint blush appearing on your cheeks.

“Just one thing,” you said, grabbing a vase and putting some water in it before dropping the single flower into it and placing it on the counter. You smiled at Dean, and he took your hand.

The two of you walked out the the Impala, Dean opening your door before walking around and getting in himself. You drove for about ten minutes before your curiosity got the best of you. You looked over at Dean driving and took in the sight. He had one hand on the wheel the other resting on his lap, tapping out the beat to a song heard too many times by his ears.

“Where are we going?” you asked, and he seemed to be shaken from a daze.

“What? What, oh. We’re going to dinner,” he said, looking over at you, smiling, for a second before returning his eyes to the road. You laughed lightly, nodding your head before turning up the music to an almost deafening level. You and Dean sang, or rather, shouted, to the old cassettes, long worn, for a little while longer before Dean pulled into the parking lot of a very nice restaurant that you couldn’t even dream of pronouncing the name of.

You looked up at the fancy sign hanging over the entrance as you got out of the car. Dean appeared behind you, putting his hand on the small of your back. You gasped, and he immediately removed it.

“Sorry, sorry, I just thought…” he said, putting his hands up.

“No! No, it’s okay. I was just a little shocked,” You said, laughing softly. Dean nodded and put his hand back. You smiled at the feeling. It just felt so.. right. Dean led you into the restaurant, and up to the front desk.

“Reservation?” said a woman who had deep brown eyes and jet black hair, pulled back into a tight bun.

“Winchester,” Dean said with a toothy grin.

“Right this way,” she said, leading both of you to a couples table near the back of the restaurant. You took your seat, which Dean so courteously pulled out for you, and looked around.

“How did you afford this?” you said in a hushed tone, leaning in towards Dean. You didn’t want any of the rich people around you to hear about Dean hustling pool or something. He simply responded by winking and saying “that’s a secret”.

The two of you looked over the menus and ordered when the waiter came over. You were both joking and laughing quietly throughout all of dinner, earning a few irritated glances when one of you got too loud.

You finished dinner and has just got back into the car when Dean suddenly said, “There’s something else, too.” You stared at him, eyebrows raising. Something else? He had already gone to such lengths to be able to go to this nice restaurant, what else could he possibly ha-

Your thoughts were cut off when a hand snaked around your neck and a pair of lips came crashing into yours. You were shocked for a second, but quickly came to your senses and started kissing back. It was better than you could have imagined, his lips were soft, and rough at the same time. It was like nothing else existed. It was just you and him, and all you could feel were his hands and his lips against yours. He pulled back quite sooner than you would have liked, but you realized that people did need to breathe.

You both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but was really only thirty seconds, before either of you said anything.

“So, you like me then” you said, cocking your head to the side in a very Cas-ish manner. He laughed, a sound that felt like it was reverberating in your own chest.

“Pretty much” he said, “I take it that you like me too?” You nodded and suddenly started blushing very deeply. You had just been kissed by Dean Winchester. Your mind started reeling in a million different directions, but you were brought back to reality when Dean placed a tentative hand on your thigh.

“You ready to go home?” he asked, staring into your Y/E/C eyes. You stared back into his green ones and nodded. He smiled and removed his hand from your thigh and started the car. You sighed internally from the lack of contact but it was soon replaced by a squeal of glee when Dean took your hand in his between the two of you. You stared down at your intertwined fingers, smiling. The dress was a good choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Check out my tumblr here; http://oneshots-supernatural.tumblr.com/ (all my works are posted there also.)


	3. Sam Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choose-your-own-ending where the reader has a crush on both Winchesters, and now they must choose who they like more. Sam branch.

You decide to stay with Sam.

You unhook the pajamas and quickly slip into them, loving how soft they are. You run a brush through your hair, messing it up so that it looks good, but still natural. You look over yourself in the mirror and satisfied, turn to leave. Before you do, however, something catches your eye. The flower that Dean gave you. You can’t just leave him hanging like that. You grab the flower and make your way to the living room. There stands Dean, all dressed up, looking excited. You feel a small pang of regret, but then you remind yourself that you really like Sam.

You approach Dean, and he looks at you with curiosity. You speak before he can.

“Dean, i’m sorry.” you said, and he opened up his mouth to say something, but you raised your hand to silence him before continuing.

“I’m sorry, but i’m gonna stay in with Sam tonight. We can go out another time. I promise.” He nodded solemnly, and you leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before moving to put the flower in a vase of water.

You make your way back to Sam’s room, giving the door a small knock. It swings open quickly, revealing a pajama clad Sam, wearing a huge grin. Before you can get any words out, he’s pulled you into the room, closing the door behind you.

You look around, and see a fort-like mound of pillows and blankets in front of a t.v., which has your favorite movie series ready to play. On a table nearby is a huge stack of many different kinds of snacks, from candy to popcorn. You turn around and face Sam, a huge smile on your face.

“Is this why you asked what my favorite series was?” you asked. He nodded smiling, too.

Both of you made your way to the pile of blankets and pillows and sat in them, shifting around until you both got comfortable. You ended up only about an inch and a half from each other, which left you with butterflies in your stomach. Sam hit play on the movie and you two began watching, digging into the snacks.

As the credits played for the first movie played, you realized that you two had shifted so that your shoulders were touching, and that sent a jolt of electricity down your spine. Luckily, Sam didn’t seem to notice or, if he did, he didn’t say anything. He hit play on the next movie and you found yourself staring at him instead of the intro. He noticed, and turned to look at you.

You locked eyes and neither of you seemed to want to look away, so you didn’t. The two of you stared at each other for a full minute before Sam started to lean in. Your brain started to freak out, but your heart said to lean in and so, you did. You closed your eyes and waited.

When your lips touched, it was like everything stopped. His lips were soft against yours, and your hands came to settle around his neck, with his on your hips. You kissed, paying no mind to the movie in the background. You pulled back, drawing in a deep breath. The two of you rested your foreheads against each others, going slightly cross-eyed as you stared deep into each others eyes.

You began to laugh softly, drawing a confused look from Sam.

“What?” he asked, pulling back slowly so that your foreheads were no longer touching but you were still close.

“I never knew you liked me,” you said, still laughing.

“Well I never knew you liked me,” he retorted, laughing along with you.

“True, true,” you agreed, leaning in for another kiss. The second one was no less good than the first, and you smiled into it. Sam smiled right back, and you turned so that you were enveloped in his arms. You turned your attention back to the movie and snuggled closer to Sam, happier than in a long time.

You continued marathoning the movies with Sam. You got through about two and a half more hours, then fell asleep in Sam’s arms. He smiled down at your sleeping form and continued watching the movie before he too fell asleep. You spent the night in each others arms. When you awoke, you sighed in content. The pajamas were a good choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Check out my tumblr here; http://oneshots-supernatural.tumblr.com/ (all my works are posted there also.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Check out my tumblr here; http://oneshots-supernatural.tumblr.com/ (all my works are posted there also.)


End file.
